inheritance cycle high school
by dan435
Summary: Eragon,Arya,Murtagh,Nasuda,Morzan,thorn,trianna,saphira and orik go to high school.One smal problem Galby's the principal
1. WAKE UP THEIR TOGETHER

HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 1

Arya groaned as her mother walked into the room. Wake up my dear it's a school day. BUT MUM it's too early! Young lady unless you have a genuine reason for-Arya smiled, mum I think I'm goner be glanced at her daughter".Hm I think there's something fishy about this "she said to where do I work. "I-I-In a hospital? "She said weakly. Exactly which means-?Arya sighed she had been caught. Which means you know when people are faking illness? Correct which means that you will get out of bed get dressed, get your bag, get your books, put your books in your bag and go to school. And you can forget about having breakfast today actually for the rest of the school week missy. BUT-she complained before her mother cut her off, and you're not to hang round that Eragon anymore I don't like the influence he has on GO TO SCHOOL ARYA DROTINGU!

"I still don't think you acted apropleity Arya Eragon said, and your mother has a good point perhaps she should discipline you a bit Arya. But you do not even know the whole story Eragon" She told him tears running down her checks. What happened? What did your mother say? He asked her when he noticed the tears rolling down her sighed Eragon she has forbidden me from seeing you anymore and she thinks that your being a bad influence on me do you understand now Eragon? "Yes I understand now Arya but we will see each other at school every day so what's the matter with us being forbidden from seeing each other?" Arya sighed Eragon you are my best friend and you always be my best friend, do you how it feels knowing that you can't see your best friend at all anymore. No until now I didn't know what it felt like he replied.

**ARYA'S POV**

I sighed with relief as we walked out of ancient history this morning. Beside me I heard Nasuda say "man I thought oromis could actually make that stuff bearable."I smiled it was the test we had just gone through in oromis's classroom and, as usual Eragon got every question right. That was why everyone had teased him before the two of them became friends, even Arya. And then she talked to him, and then she realized that the two of them had more in common then she had first thought. They were both misunderstood by their peers, they were both friendless and they both had a parent who was dead. And then it occurred to her that Eragon was not with them."Hey Nasuda have you seen Eragon, he's not with us anymore. No I don't know where he is anymore Arya".She sighed Eragon's always wandering off by himself.

**ARYA'S POV ENDS **

As Arya grabbed her lunch tray and walked over to join her friends at the table they had found to sit at, when she noticed Eragon was not sitting done over at the table and nor was he standing in the cafeteria line."Oh my god a moment while I vomit "screamed Angela. "What's wrong Angel?" Nasuda asked, eyes wide. Angela just pointed to the other side of the room, as Arya turned around to look at what she was talking about she saw a sight that made her heart heavy. Eragon was kissing Trianna on the lips with so much passion his checks were so red he could have had a horrid case of sun burn. **"OH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER AND NOT ME"!** Her mind screamed. "I love him" she said to herself. "Well isn't that sick "she here'd a voice behind her. She sighed. "Go away morzan"she snapped. "Make me, you freak". "She may not but I will" said Murtagh .

"Arya sighed I suppose I'd better go congratulate Eragon and his **girlfriend.**" she thought to herself standing up from the table to go find Eragon.


	2. congratulationsmaking love

INHERITANCE CYCLE 

HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 2 

Eragon groaned sadly as he walked towards his locker. "Why oh why can't Arya love me like I love her" he thought to himself sadly. "How do you know she does not feel the same way about you oh intelligent one?"asked avoice,he quickly identified the voice as coming from deep within his heart. "Because you're not stupid and you know that it would jeprodise your friendship if the two of you were to enter a relationship and then ended your relationship" his mind countered. After several rounds of "take a chance" and no "she is not worth the trouble" he finally reached his locker. As he locked his locker once again he heard a voice calling out his name. He could not tell who the voice belonged to, but he knew whoever it was was looking for him and that they were extremely sad about something. When he looked up Arya was standing there looking at him. "Arya is something wrong my friend?"No I am fine Eragon; I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship with Triaana. "Oh yeah thanks for that Arya I am glad you approve of my love for y-I mean her" he said eyes lowered, before he knew what was going on Eragon was leaning in closer towards her, he suddenly stopped when he realized what he was doing and stopped short, running of down the hall. **ERAGON COME BACK!** She screamed, unbeknownst to Arya, Trianna watched from the shadows. " So", she thought to herself, "Eragon has feelings for Arya does he? Well I shall just have to make him forget all about her."

**ERAGON'S POV**

I can't believe I had been so stupid. Arya probably hated me. I fell to my knees and stared at my hands. I guess I am stuck with Trianna so I suppose I might as well get used to it and- although it makes me sick thinking about it- make the most out of it. Eragon ,I heard a sly voice call out to me,it's me your amasing,gourgus, beautiful, girlfriend Trianna. She walked over to me, helped me up, sat me on a bench, pushed my legs together, sat on my lap so that there wasn't even enough room for a piece of paper to fit between us and purred in my ear "you know eragon,there is one other word to describe me. "What's that "I asked. She smiled sickingly and whispered a single word "sexy"

**POV FINISHED**

**ARYA'S POV **

I wished Eragon had kissed me. Does he not know I love him, and that I am far better suited to him then that witch Trianna? I love him more then anything and he has to go develop feelings for someone else. I Sighed I had to win him over from her somehow.

**POINT OF VEIW (POV) FINISHED**

When the school day finished Eragon and Trianna walked directly to her house. Trianna lived with her uncles and Eragon had never met or seen them before. When Trianna opened the door and he walked into the house he noticed that the two of them were identical. One of them smiled and said forgive us for startling you Eragon but we are twins. The twins were both completely bald.

As he sat at the table with Trianna and her family Eragon began to wonder what Arya was doing, what she was eating, what she was watching on television and most importantly whether she was thinking about him. "Are you ok Eragon?" Trianna asked him "Yeah I'm fine." So Eragon wht are asked one of her uncles. Well-

When her uncles had finished asking him a huge stream of questions Trianna led Eragon out of the room. **COME ON ERAGON! **She groaned as she draggedhim up the stairs. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she opened a door and pulled him into the room, closed the door behind him, slowly removed her clothes, pulled his off, pushed him onto the bed slid her body over his and whispered into his ear "make love to me" when he ignored her and caressed her breasts she became desperate **MAKE LOVE TO ME ERAGON! **He slowly consented, thrusting himself inside of her


	3. Morzan's mistake

INHERITANCE CYCLE HIGHSCHOOL

CHAPTER THREE: A BIG MISTAKE

Eragon sighed it had been two weeks since he and Trianna had first formed their relationship and, in truth he was still miserable every time he thought of Arya. Although the pair had remained good friends he no longer felt comfortable around her. Perhaps it was because he was tired of her staring at him,or perhaps it was because he loved her. It didn't matter witch to him al that mattered that he couldn't breathe whenever he looked at her

"So Eragon",said Murtagh braking his line of thought,how are things whith the whore-I mean with Triana?"

"Oh there ok I suppose" he replied sadly as they walked into astronomy

Astronomy was taught by a teacher called r. Orion, and it often appeared to the gang, and indeed the how school that he favored Nasuda. Eragon found it impossible to concentrate in clas the whole lesson and Orion was clearly annoyed and surprised by this. After he had set the class an extremely difficult homework assignment he called Eragon over to his desk and began to lecture him on paying attention in class.

When Eragon located his friends at recess he noticed Arya and Muztagh's brothers Morzan and Thorn. Walking over he stood next to Arya.

"Get lost you stupid idiots" he told them. Morzan glared at him walked forwards and, suddenly swung his fist and punched Arya in the mouth causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground. Enraged, Eragon slamed him against the wall. **DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOUUNDERSTAND ME?!**He hissed in his ear Morzan nodded and Eragon released him and he and Thorn tripped over each other in an effort to escape Eragon's wrath.


	4. JUDGEMENT:IT'S OVER

INHERITANCE CYCLE HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 4: judgment-it's over

Trianna stared at Eragon as he stood fuming, and then turned and glared at Arya, who was also staring at Eragon as if seeing him in a new light. She sighed, It was obvious to her now who Eragon's truly lied turned to walk at her and see saw the rage in his eyes. A teacher walked towards him, it was who taught physics and the arts, he also happened to hate was walking behind him, smirking.

"It was him sir" he said pointing towards Eragon his smile broadening. The teacher raised his eyebrow.

"Is this true?" He asked Eragon, knowing full well that he would not deny commiting the act.

"Yes sir" Eragon replied solemnly. Arya stared at Eragon he couldn't take the blame for this.

Eragon sat at the headmaster's desk. He was in trouble and he knew it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Arya now knew that he would do anything for her. He was still thinking about this when , the principal began to speak. The principal was not the school's first, but at twenty-four years he had certainly been there the longest, and he had taken a dislike to Eragon from the moment the pair had met, and he saw this as his chance to remove the boy from the school

"You are to be suspended from school for two weeks" he told him.

"Fine, I don't care"

The door knocked but Eragon paid no attention to it. Triaana waited impatiently, the door opened and an extremely beautiful girl o fourteen with blue eyes and flowing blonde hair stood in the doorway. "Hello, is Eragon here I need to speak to him." She said to the girl.

"Yes he is" the girl replied.

"Thank you, and you are who?"

"I'm his little sister Saphira"

Trianna sat on Eragon's bed staring at him. He was sitting next to her, a glazed look on his face. She had just told him that their relationship could no longer exist.

"Why?" he asked her. She looked down, her heart heavy.

Because I can no longer be with you knowing you're in love with someone else. I am truly sorry Eragon but it's over.


	5. Chapter 5

Attention

Dear readers, I regret to inform you that, due to an absence of chapter ideas I have been forced to postpone the story. I shall notify you when I have a believable chapter.

If any of you have any Ideas I would be extremely grateful if you would share them with me when you review.

Ps. If you have a preference for shippers plz vote in your reviews. The choices are as follows

Eragon/Arya

Murtagh/Nasuda

Eragon/Angela

Murtagh/Arya

PLZ VOTE!!! As before I am extremely sorry.


End file.
